


Sailors Boots

by aquariusApocalyptic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I don't know how else to tag this, Song fic, again this is a joke, based off of sailors boots by frank turner, i hope god regrets making me litterate, not beta read we die like wilbur, sally isn't just a salmon though, this is a joke please do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusApocalyptic/pseuds/aquariusApocalyptic
Summary: Your name is Wilbur Soot and you think that you may have just met the love of your life.or: wilbur gets reverse zuesed
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, cant believe i just typed that
Kudos: 2





	Sailors Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry

“If I had been born two hundred years ago I would have been a sailor, and sailing I would go I'd sail around the Capes and across the seven seas and then back home If I had been born two hundred years ago.” 

The words escape your lips as you begin to strum the chords. It’s a beautiful song, sailors boots by frank turner. 

“And I would know the waters, and the waters would know me I would cut across the waves, and be as happy as can be I'd be landless, I'd be loveless, I'd be flight and fancy-free I would know the waters, and the waters would know me.”

You’ve always felt a connection to the ocean, even when you were a kid. You would visit the sea whenever you could. It was just so beautiful. You especially loved the fish, their glistening scales, the way they swim through the water with such determination. You could sit here and just watch the fish doing their funky little fish tasks for hours. There was always just… something about the fish that seemed to entice you.

The ocean, and all of her inhabitants, are absolutely amazing. You could sit for hours, singing her praises. 

You glance down, and there's a fish, a salmon to be specific, swimming towards you. Her scales shine as the light bounces off them.

And then she? 

And then she sticks her head out of the water and you are pretty sure that you’re hallucinating. 

You’re even more sure that you’re hallucinating when she murmurs something in a tongue that you cannot decipher. 

Yet, there’s something about her that draws you in. Something about her entraps you and leaves you drowning yet begging for more. 

Then, out of nowhere, she morphs into a half-human form.

Holy fuck, she’s absoulutely gorgeous. Her hair is long and flowing, her eyes are bright and blue as the nicest parts of the sea. And he scales, oh god her scales, they’re so beautiful.

You think this might just be what love feels like. 

She speaks, “your music pleases me wilbur. Your voice is absolutely lovely.”

You’re speechless. Her voice is smooth and soft, almost like velvet, you could listen to her speak for hours. 

She reaches up to you, offering you a hand. You take it, and she pulls you in. You could drown, but you trust her, so you don’t care. 

She puts a hand to your lips and suddenly, your eyes can open and your lungs can fill with air.

The freckles on her skin begin to glow with bioluminescence as she guides you through the water.

Its so beautiful. All of the fish and underwater plants are so nice to finally see up close.

You’re pretty sure that you’ve gone mad, but what is love if not madness? Truely, this must be what love feels like. She’s caring and gentle with a voice like silk and the most beautiful face and you feel like you could cry because its all so amazing. 

She guides you upstream a bit, and the two of you rest.

You talk together. You tell her about your brothers, you tell her that you’re a musician, you tell her about your love of history and geography. You describe your dreams of living a life free of tyranny and violence. In turn, she tells you that she is a water deity of sorts, she had been listening to you sing by the water and was entranced by your voice. 

And its nice. She praises you and tells you how much she loves your voice.

You look up and you can see the sun going down through the waters. You need to get back home, otherwise, your father will worry.

She guides you back and you can tell that she knows the waters well. You feel safe with her, safer than you’ve ever felt before. 

You almost don’t want to leave her. 

Before you depart, she places a gentle kiss on your lips, its as soft and gentle as she is. She wraps her arms around you and holds you. You hope this isn’t the last time you see each other.

As you exit the water, she whispers a name in your ear, “Sally,” and in this moment you feel as if that's the most beautiful name in the world. 

With that, she leaves. 

You sit, just staring into the waters for a moment.

“But the ocean is still out there, magnificent and wide She's got open arms to hold me, and endless space to hide And the only things that hold me back are things I hold inside The ocean is still out there, magnificent and wide”  
You know that you’ll see her again one day, maybe when you’ve left home and you’re free to run away with her. You’re soaked, but for once you couldn't care less.

You hear your father call your name and you know that you must depart. You pick up your guitar and head inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I'm sorry if you had to read this, I promise none of my other fics are this bad


End file.
